wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
RM-10 Bombushka
"When it comes to dropping enough ordnance to give the peaceniks something to blubber about, there really is no need to change a winning formula. The Bombushka comes straight out of a time when the good guys were the good guys, the bad guys were the bad guys, "collateral damage" was just "damage", and wars could be won from the air. Saddle up, comrade. Please note: This aircraft is excluded from Pegasus Lifestyle Management and must be stored in a personal hangar." : ―Warstock Cache & Carry description. The RM-10 Bombushka is a large cargo/gunship plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. : "There’s no such thing as having too much firepower at your disposal, and here to help you obliterate your adversaries is the mother of all aerial assault vehicles - the RM-10 Bombushka. With seating for six and enough ordnance to flatten a small village, this behemoth is sure to summon a few white flags from your enemies. If front, top, and rear-mounted guns aren’t enough, upgrade your Bombushka in your Hangar Workshop to drop a few additional surprises on your foes like Explosive, Gas, Incendiary and Cluster bombs. Grab your RM-10 Bombushka today from Warstock Cache & Carry." : ―Rockstar Newswire description. The RM-10 Bombushka appears to be based on the Antonov An-12, with the cabin layout inspired by the Consolidated B-24 Liberator. The weapon configuration appears to be loosely similar to that of the North American B-25 Mitchell. The Bombushka features a large interior composed of the main cabin, the nose cabin, the control room and the cargo section. The control room appears to be decorated with posters, a small rack with Assault Rifles and the two corresponding computers where the gunners operate the remote turrets (similar to the MOC Command Center module), as well as a small bench where two passengers can sit. The occupants must enter the plane via the left door, similar to the Titan. The Bombushka is extremely slow due to its size and weight, which, combined with its sheer size, can make it an easy target for enemies. However, it is very stable and the weapon options makes it a great contender in a fight. Most of its issues can be solved with JATO thrusters and countermeasures installed, overcoming its lengthy take-off time and sluggish movement when it comes to avoiding threats such as homing missiles. Even when idling, the Bombushka tends to pull up by itself, which can be a beneficial advantage for a vehicle of this size, as players would not have to worry on correcting their altitude when piloting the plane, but caution should be taken, as it will eventually fly almost vertically and ending up stalling. * The Bombushka is well armed with three remote turrets with twin cannons, which covers the flanks of the plane and offers a wide coverage against targets (one on the nose for frontal, lower attacks; one on the top side of the mid section for upper and wide attacks and one on the tail for rear defense). The nose and tail turret can be either .50 caliber machine guns that behaves like other machine gun turrets; or 30mm explosive autocannons, which behaves similarly to the Valkyrie's front gun. The top one is always an explosive autocannon turret (oddly referred as .50 caliber guns when used, which may indicate it has explosive rounds). * It also features a bomb bay to deploy up to 50 bombs (if added via customization). The Bombushka sports a two-tone color scheme, where the secondary color is applied to the underside of the entire aircraft. Category:GT Category:Aircraft